


Kiss Me Twice

by WaxRhapsodic



Series: A Kiss to Build a Dream On [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Childbirth, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, non-graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James was his bonded mate, lover, and best friend but biologically he was more than that. His frequent absences threw Ainsley’s hormones into disarray. His body thought he had been abandoned and only grew confused when James was around as often as he was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Only Time I Want to Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own James Bond, Skyfall, or any of the characters herein, this is a not for profit fan work.

Ainsley woke slowly and turned to look at the empty side of the bed where his alpha usually lay. He was hard pressed to find good sleep when James was away and that went double now that he was pregnant. 

He missed his mate. And was lonely as well. Typically, family omegas gathered for support during a pregnancy, and he had spent days crying over how much he wished his omega father could have been here for him.

He had also greatly reduced his work hours, not only to give R a chance to get comfortable running the branch, but because of how physically and emotionally exhausted he was in his early pregnancy. 

This gave him time to rest and think. Yes, he was doing the right thing, no matter how scary it all seemed. Yes he missed his alpha more than he thought it was possible to miss someone, even his parents after their lesser bond broke with their deaths. No, he couldn’t sleep. 

James was his bonded mate, lover, and best friend but biologically he was more than that. His frequent absences threw Ainsley’s hormones into disarray. His body thought he had been abandoned and only grew confused when James was around as often as he was gone.

The doctor had comforted their worries at their last appointment, the first one James had been able to attend. It was a myth that an omega would automatically miscarry if their alpha was away for their pregnancy. 

The breaking of the bond however was true. It was so mentally and physically traumatic for the surviving partner that a heart attack and/or miscarriage were fully expected.

He had glanced at James, concerned for his reaction. The other man had looked harried and sad, remembering the days after Tracy’s death? Ainsley couldn’t ask in front of the doctor and James had looked so defeated when they arrived home that he had left it alone. 

For days after James was overly attentive and rarely let Q out of his sight. Ainsley for his part let the alpha work through his thoughts and come to him when he was ready to talk.  
“I’m sorry for this.” James murmured into his mates riotous curls as they cuddled on the couch.

“For what, love?” 

“Making you go through this, exactly what Tracy feared, why she wouldn’t start a pack with me.”

“Because of your job?” Ainsley asked quietly as James smoothed his hands over the barely noticeable swell of his abdomen. 

“Yes, I wanted to try with her, we were young and I was eager to belong to a pack. But she was right, I wasn’t pack material.”

Q jerked out of his arms abruptly and turned to face his lover, “She was wrong, James you’re strong, protective, and kind. You’re perfect pack material! You’ll be a great dad! You’re already a great mate.”

James had to smile at his Ainsley’s intensity, clearly the omega couldn’t fathom anyone not wanting James as part of their pack.

“Sweetheart, you are biased,” he said gently. “I’m away as much as I’m here and if I… if a mission goes wrong. I would never want you to go through that pain. Certainly not when it would cause you to lose the pups as well.” He softly cupped Q’s lower belly in one large hand as he felt the other man shudder in horror at the thought of losing his alpha and their babes in one fell swoop.

“But I… James don’t talk like that, please, it upsets me.” Ainsley melted against the other man’s sturdy chest with a forlorn sigh.

“I know, love and I’m sorry but we must discuss it. You can’t tell me it doesn’t cross your mind each time we say our goodbyes.” He firmly but gently tipped the other man’s chin up to meet his steely gaze. “Tell me the truth, Ainsley.”

The other man sighed and closed his eyes tightly, causing twin tears to run down each pale cheek.

“I do James, I worry you’ll never come back. That your com will go out and that will be the end of all our dreams.” He whispered brokenly.

“Oh, Q.” James pulled the younger man into a tight embrace and just breathed him in.

His last mission had been close, he had barely made it out of Argentina with the information he had been sent to retrieve. His contact had died in the firefight and James had been grazed twice, once on the side of his head.

Q had welcomed him home with genuine pleasure and tenderly fussed over his wounds, letting R run the branch while he stayed home to nurse his alpha.

This treatment had only served to make James feel guiltier than ever before. Had the bullet been a fraction of an inch to the left, he would have been dead and Q’s heart would have given out for at least a minute, possibly forever.

Who was he to keep taking these risks with his family on the line? No wonder M had preferred to recruit orphans. It was easier to do the job with no one to worry about. No one to cry if you didn’t make it back.

Q would cry. And though James had been guilty of a great many things in life, destroying the life of his bond mate wasn’t going to be one of them.

“Ainsley?”

“…Yes?” He snuffled quietly, embarrassed by how emotional he had been for the past few months.

“I have something important I need to tell you, can you sit up love?” He did. Moving so that James could move from a reclining position as well. Once they were comfortably settled  
on the couch, James took one of Ainsley’s hands in his and looked his omega in the eye.

“Ainsley. I’m done.” He said seriously.

Though the agent hadn’t spent long picturing his mate’s reaction he would have thought it to be one of joy, or at least relief. Instead the younger man’s face crumpled in horror and he had pulled his hand away with a pained gasp as he stood quickly and turned his back to his James as though that thin barrier of privacy would be enough to hide the fact that he was weeping. 

“So then, what?” he choked out past his tears. “You’re done? This is all nothing to you but a burden?” he gestured to himself and their home.

Suddenly understanding, James stood and moved to place his hands carefully on Ainsley’s arms, he rested his chin on the younger man’s shoulder and whispered in his ear. 

“You misunderstand, love. I’m done being 007, I’m ready to be James Bond and only James Bond.”

Ainsley stiffened in his arms, not wanting to believe it in case this turned out to be a dream. 

“Did you hear me darling?”

“Yes, James, but…”

“But what? I thought this is what we wanted, I thought this would make you happy?”

“Q turned fully and grasped both of the agent’s hands, “Oh it does love, it does. You have no idea how I’ve wanted this but I’d never have asked.”

“I know, but it’s what I want too, for you, me, and the pups.”

“That’s the thing James, you ARE 007, and you have been for so long, how will you stop? I just don’t want you to resent me, resent US a few years down the line.”

“Who said I was going to stop being a spy? There’s a whole new line of cadets each year who need some sense knocked into them. MI5 too. Looks like I’ve managed to impress a few people over the years.”

“MI5, you talked to Mallory already?” 

“Yes, a few weeks ago, he agreed to let me be the one to tell you but I didn’t want to bring it up without anything to report.”

“And now you have something to report?”

“I’ll be auditing training exercises for the incoming class of recruits. We’ll see from there.”

“Oh my god, James!” He threw himself into his mate’s arms with a huge smile.

“Just to be clear, now we’re happy?”

“Oh yes James, we’re happy.” He pulled back from their embrace just enough to draw the other man into a deep kiss. “Now, what do you say we put these pregnancy hormones to  
good use?” he whispered seductively against his lover’s mouth as he gestured towards the bedroom.

“I think I should have told you this the day I spoke to M.” James said with a laugh as he swept the omega into his arms and carried him to bed.


	2. Now and Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To think he had almost given up after Vesper, that her betrayal had caused him to lose faith in his judgment. Had made him doubt his ability to love and be loved in return.

As Ainsley's pregnancy progressed, so did Bond’s plans to leave active duty. Much to the dismay of M, he’d been unable to convince the omega to resign his post early and simply hand the full running of the branch over to R.

The reticent alpha had really stepped up to the plate and thrown himself into the intensive training regimen Q had created for him. 

He had passed all of his markers with flying colors and he and Q had even chosen a new R, another of Ainsely’s brilliant young hackers with a good head on his shoulders- and all of the charm and charisma the current R lacked. 

Ainsley had no doubt that the two of them would run a tight ship and that the transfer of power would go off without a hitch.

Yet he stayed on board working his reduced schedule, his belly growing ever larger even as the rest of his slim frame barely softened from his usual hard lines and angles. 

He looked almost comical in profile, a fact that he bemoaned regularly starting in his fifth month when no article of clothing could even begin to hide the fact that he was expecting. Triplets apparently.

Since getting the news, Bond had walked around with his chest permanently puffed out as though he had planned the whole thing and done it on purpose.

Q tried to be annoyed by his alphas swaggering, but couldn’t help but find it hopelessly endearing. He was filled with a sense of pride and contentment that nothing could touch, though he had to wonder if that was the hormones talking.

James could barely keep his hands to himself once they found out, Ainsley regularly joked that if he weren’t already pregnant Bond would have done the job ten times over by now.

~~

As it happened, the only reason Q hadn’t stepped down was because he refused to allow anyone else to handle OO7s active missions. Once M understood that, he had stopped asking the younger man for his resignation date.

It was funny how uncomfortable to older man was around the heavily pregnant omega, as though his belly was going to burst at any moment.

“He acts like I’m smuggling live grenades, not pups!” he told James, much to his amusement one evening as he sat with his head pressed against Qs belly listening to their pups tumble.

“I told him my last day at HQ is up to him, because I’m running your missions until they’re done.

“Well let’s hope he doesn’t wait too much longer, you look like you stole a watermelon.”

“There’s that sweet talk that got me into this situation.” 

“Well, it worked didn’t it?” James asked with a laugh as his omega playfully nipped his fingers in retaliation.

~~

The day finally came, the start of James’ final mission as 007. He had long thought that his last mission would be one he wasn’t expecting. That he would be doing his job and be shot, stabbed, or poisoned. 

Maybe he would never know what had happened and he would just be another name on the heroes’ wall.

As he had gotten older, that had changed to the image of himself being forcibly retired due to age or injury. He had never been able to picture a life beyond that moment.   
That blank future had terrified him beyond all reckoning. 

In hindsight it was strange to think how one night had changed the entire course of his future. Simply offering his quartermaster a meal and a ride home had led to the greatest love he had ever known.

To think he had almost given up after Vesper, that her betrayal had caused him to lose faith in his judgment. Had made him doubt his ability to love and be loved in return. 

“Ready?” James and Ainsley locked eyes in the mirror. 

“Yes, babe, I’m almost done shaving.”

“I see.” Ainsley leaned against the door jamb and watched him finish up and rinse his straight razor. “You’re all packed.”

“Thanks love, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Presumably pack your own bag.” Q jibbed good naturedly.

“How did I live without your sass? That’s the real question here.” He grabbed the younger man around the waist and kissed his bond mark roughly.

“Stop it you! We don’t have time to get started!” Q yelped as his alpha pinched his bum and moved away to get dressed.

“Unfortunately,” James leered playfully.

Ainsley rolled his eyes and smoothed his hands over his belly, “haven’t you done enough?” 

“Never.”

“I’ll hold you to it.” 

“You’d better.”

~~

The mission lasted a bit under a week and took James to Switzerland and Rome. It was a low key affair, M not wanting to risk Qs life as well as Bonds.

“I feel like I’m on vacation, Q, nothing to worry about.”

“I’ll worry as I see fit, agent. There she is the red head to your left.”

“Got her.”

With James successfully arresting the international arms dealer and turning her over to Interpol, his tenure as 007 was done.

It was with some mixture of relief and anxiety that he formally resigned his number and headed home with the former Q, much to M’s relief.

“You would think we’ve never done anything for that man, he’s so pleased to see the back of us.”

“I think it’s more what we’ve don’t too him that made him so glad to see us go.”

They shared a look and burst out laughing, hands tangled over the center console of the car.

Q happily watched James drive, one hand resting on his now enormous belly, the pups shifting around, restless from all the excitement of the day. 

“I swear they miss you when you’re gone.”

“Well, they don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“No, we don’t.” They shared another grin and chatted softly for the rest of the trip home.

~~

Not three weeks later Ainsley woke in the middle of the night. Not sure what had gotten him up, he made his way to the restroom, the pups kept him going all the time,   
which was probably it.

When he there, he sleepily used the facilities and it wasn’t until he went to pull his pants up that he noticed the pinkish damp spot at the same time his back tightened again.

He had been having back cramps for the better part of the day and had been oddly lethargic, much to James’ consternation.

Ainsley had been in a nesting frenzy since formally stopping work and sometimes James had to threaten to sit on the younger man to make him take a break.

“I guess that explains that.” The omega murmured to himself even as his stomach fluttered with nerves and excitement. 

He pulled up his pants and went to calmly pace the living room to ease the tightness in his back.

“Q?” came James’ soft call a few minutes later.

“In the living room.”

“What’s wrong, why didn’t you come back to bed?” he moved towards him quickly, fully awake after the alarm of feeling his mate leave the bed only to not return.

“I think I’m in labor.”

“What? Isn’t it too early?” James asked, panicked at the thought of a preterm delivery.

“It’s not an exact science of when we conceived. We were thinking the end of next week, it’s not too early love, and they’re just ready to come out.”

“Alright, should I call Charlene?” 

“Yes, let her know what’s happening and ask what time she’ll be here.”

“Ok, alright.”

“And James?”

“Yeah, love?”

“Don’t forget to breathe.” 

“Easy for you to say,” He muttered under his breath as he returned to the bedroom to grab his cell phone to call their midwife.

The hours seemed to both crawl and fly past in a strange trick of nerves and adrenaline and before they knew it, it was time to push.

Charlene, the midwife and Patrick, her doula had arrived a few hours after dawn to set up their home birth plan. They had notified the obstetrician and the hospital to be   
on alert in case of emergency.

The two older omegas were a great comfort to Ainsley during his pregnancy and served the same role during the delivery.

James had never been so frightened in all his life. It was the powerlessness in the face of the inevitable that shook him to his core. 

He texted Eve and Alec to let them know the situation and received a 

“Good Luck!” and a “What already?!” respectively in response. 

He snorted a laugh at Alec’s response; he was going to be one hell of an uncle.

“James?” called Patrick gently from the doorway of the bedroom. “It’s time to push.” He smiled warmly and led the way to where Ainsley and Charlene were already   
positioned in the birthing nest.

“Alright James, you go sit by his head and let him scent you, his body will do the rest.”

James knelt down and cradled his omegas head against his shoulder, “How you doing love?”

“Good, excited, scared,” Ainsley panted, a light sheen of sweat glistening at his temples.

“Are you ready to do this?”

“Oh yeah, I can’t wait to meet them.”

“Me too.” They exchanged a chaste kiss and prepared for their children enter the world.

~~

James cradled Alexander to his chest, the little blond pup blinked up at him confusedly even as his twin sisters Isabelle and Rosalie nursed in the nest with their omega father.

“They all look just alike!”

“They all look just like you.” Ainsley said with a laugh, leaning down to nuzzle their daughters’ sweet smelling skin.

James chuckled at that, it was nearly exactly what Alec had said when he sent him a video of the pups after their first bath. Though his message had been laced with a great deal more profanity.

James stepped into the nest and curled himself around their little pack, a feeling of utter happiness swelling in his chest.

“James?”

“Hmm?”

“This is everything I ever wanted, right here in this nest.” He whispered softly.

“Well, love; you remember what happened to the man who suddenly had all of his dreams come true?”

Ainsley frowned in consternation, “no, what happened?”

James leaned in for a kiss, “he lived happily ever after.”

And they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last line shamelessly stolen from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Tell me what you think, I live for your comments and critiques!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay, life happened all at once! I have no beta so please point out any errors I may have missed! Comments are love!!


End file.
